longlivethequeenfandomcom-20200214-history
Julianna
Julianna, Duchess of Ursul, is the younger sister of Ignatius, and aunt of Briony and Noll. She's one of the very few publicly known Lumen, which means that many people distrust her and blame her for Queen Fidelia's death. Julianna is one of the two potential Lumen tutors, and if chosen, will be Elodie's primal source of information in matters of Lumens and magic. Spoiler Warning: ''Plot details follow, read at your own risk'' Involvement Week 2 She will arrive during this week with the intent of tutoring Elodie on becoming a Lumen. Elodie can accept, refuse, or outright arrest Julianna. Whatever you choose, it'll determine Julianna's involvement in the story (the only exception is releasing Julianna after arresting her, with follows the same choice as accepting her tutelage). Week 3 If you accepted Julianna's tutelage, she will rush to save Elodie from the snake. She can be succesful or fail due to Elodie's panic. Week 6 If Julianna is imprisoned, Selene will ask you to release her. Accepting will start Elodie's Lumen training, but refusing results in barring Elodie from learning magic during that playthrough. If you let Julianna stay, but haven't spoken to her, Selene will instead advice Elodie to do so. If you allowed Julianna to stay and visited her once already, then you see her and Selene sitting in the palace garden. You spot someone climbing over the garden wall. Week 7 If you are keeping Julianna in the dungeons, Ignatius comes to negotiate with you. You can choose to release Julianna, which results in her banishment from the palace (thus, no magic for you), or give her title to Ignatius, to his pleasure. The latter will also result in Julianna's eventual prison break. Week 16 If Julianna was imprisoned until this week, she will escape. Week 17 If Julianna is your Lumen mentor, you can choose to dance with her. She's the default option for dancing with "Someone scandalous", but you can also pass an Intrigue >40 and Court Manners >40 check to choose her. This doesn't change Elodie's relationship with her. If she's present for a vote of no-confidence, she will always vote in Elodie's favor unless Elodie has obtained the Lumen crystal but refused to use it multiple times. Week 18 If Julianna escaped from prison the previous weeks, and Elodie passes an Intrigue >40 check, she can direct her agents to hunt down Julianna. If Elodie marks her for death, and passes a Decoration >100 check, she will receive "pleasant" news later; if she asks for Julianna to be convicted alive, nothing happens. Either way, passing an Internal Affairs >40 check unlocks the option "Ask Maree and Hellas", which reveals some details about Julianna's and Brin's past history. Week 20 If she's your magic tutor, during judgement of the wife-killer, partial success on a Sense Magic check (>30) unlocks the option "Summon Julianna". Elodie will have to pass multiple checks to brush off the murderer's arguments and then his murder attempts; if succesful, Julianna will kill him once she arrives. Week 34 If she's your magic tutor, Elodie will ask her for a method to repel the enemy fleet with magic. She will suggest a dangerous magic ritual to sink the enemy into the sea, but requires at least three Lumen to pull off; Julianna will be one of the participants only if she's Elodie's mentor. Week 36 If Julianna is your magic tutor, and you "Refuse" to fight Togami, she will help Elodie, Joslyn, and some court members escape the palace. This results in a dead end. Special Weekend Activities Epilogues If she's your magic mentor, and Lumen Approval is high, she'll lose her outcast status and be able to marry Selene (Marriage epilogue). If Briony is alive, Julianna will adopt her as the heir of her duchy and crystal (''Sailor Briony ''epilogue). If she's alive, and Lumen Approval is low, she will be treated worse in public and accused of many of Nova's misfortunes (''Outcast Julianna ''epilogue). If Lumen approval is very low, she will be accused of Elodie's worse decisions and threatened with death. If she was killed, the epilogue describes how Tombulan soldiers succesfully infiltrated Nova (''Threat of war ''epilogue?). Personality She has a serious, blunt, uncompromising disposition. Despite this she is still more delicate about pressing matters than Selene. She is one of the few characters who allies herself with Elodie from the start (unless Elodie tries to execute or imprison her forever). Despite this, Julianna is not completely honest with Elodie, and in some events she will keep information from her (and even scold her if she demands honesty). She is also openly lesbian (Intrigue - Internal Affairs 40) and in a relationship with Selene. Under specific conditions, Elodie can ask Brin about Julianna during Week 18, and she will reveal that both used to be lovers, before Julianna dumped her for being "too challenging". Her being open about her Lumen status, her sexuality and her disregard for public reputation show her to have a rather rebellious nature. She claims to work for the good of the Lumen and Nova, and not out of loyalty to any perishable queen, which seems overtly obtuse and counter-productive considering how closely tied Nova is to its queens. Newer game versions have some events that hint at Julianna feeling guilt over not being able to protect Queen Fidelia, which may be the reason she has difficulty relating to Elodie. She's very reserved towards most people in her life, with the sole exception of Selene. Both are very devoted to each other. Also, her adopting Briony and naming her as succesor (to both her title and Lumen crystal) during one epilogue can be seen as either pragmatism (naming an heir if she herself won't have children) or fondness. Abilities Julianna is a considerably knowledgeable Lumen. For this reason she offers to become Elodie's magic tutor. Her Lumen powers seem to be earth-based, given some events like causing the earth to shake if taunted by Elodie while in prison. She might also have something to do with the fact that earthquakes keep hitting Tombulan invaders, given that they succesfully infiltrate if Julianna is killed. She is also skilled with a sword, seen in both the snake event of Week 3 (if she's present) and one of the outcomes of Week 20. Trivia * Julianna seems to be somewhat inspired on (or reference) Sailor Uranus considering her appearance, personality, magic powers and relationship with Selene. Her duchy is also named after a crater in Titania, a moon of Uranus. * Her personality, Lumen status and sexuality makes her very similar to her father; might be the reason why the old duke favored her over her brother. * If Elodie doesn't discover it herself, Julianna will never reveal Selene's Lumen status. Not even if asked about the ritual neccesary to sink the enemy fleet in Week 34. * Banion once attempted to woo her and, predictably, she coldly rebuffed him. It turns out this was because at the time she was in a relationship with Brin (Banion's sister), while Banion remained completely oblivious. Category:Characters Category:Lumen